


Specter

by kiranightshade



Series: twcaw [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Flashbacks, Good Peter, Manipulation, Memory Alteration, Molestation, Rape, Sibling Incest, Therapy, Uncle/Niece Incest, teen wolf cest appreciation week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Peter and Cora are happy together, but dead women just love to screw everything up....Peter may owe Derek an apology.





	Specter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know right now. I am so tired. I got so little sleep last night and naps aren't happening no matter how much I need one. I nearly forgot to post this today but here it is. Chapter 2 will be up as soon as possible. Right now I need to focus on my other twca words and not waste all my time staring at a word doc. Good news. Writing the summary gave me an idea for the next chapter. 
> 
> Also apparently my phone won't let me write new tags and anything remotely saying Talia is a bad alpha is just not showing up in the pre-existing tags. *shrugs*

“Just lie back and let me take care of you.”

Peter undresses with every intention of eating his darling niece out for an orgasm or two. Cora is quick to make herself comfortable on his bed. She always is.

With a smirk, she teases, “No need to rush.”

‘Just lie back,’ a shadow says at the edge of Peter’s consciousness. It leaves Peter unsettled, but he doesn’t pay it much mind. Stray memories have had a habit of appearing from time to time. It wouldn’t be unusual to hear the ghosts of past flings.

Peter settles in between Cora’s thighs, kissing a line down her stomach. Manicured fingers curl into his hair, directing him, pushing him lower.

‘No need to rush, Petey. We’ve the whole night.’

Peter freezes. He hates that nickname, and there was only one person who called him that anyway. 

“Peter?” Cora sits up, concerned. “Peter, are you okay?” 

Peter shakes himself into the present. “Sorry.”

He moves to continue, but Cora stops him.

“Peter, you just went from 100 to 0 out of nowhere. We don’t have to do this.” 

Peter hadn’t noticed just how much he was dreading it until she let him stop. It doesn’t make him eager to finish his memory. Cora pulls him up so that he’s pressed against her as the little spoon. It doesn’t help. 

 

*** 

 

“You’re so squeamish, Petey,” Talia laughs, shoving him back. He hits his head against the headboard. Talia never did learn to watch her strength.

“But look at you, all ready to go.” She punctuates by grabbing his dick, hard despite the cold shower he just left. 

Talia straddles him, holding him down and coos, “Don’t worry. You just lie back and let me take care of you.”

Peter is late to school again.

 

*** 

 

Peter wakes to her arm around his waist and can’t breathe until he recognizes Cora’s heartbeat at his back. 

Cora stirs, pressing a line of kisses up his shoulder, stopping at his jaw. “Mornin’.”

“Morning,” Peter says tonelessly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I remembered something.”

“That’s good, isn’t it? What did you remember?”

“Talia. She…”

Peter rushes to the bathroom, knocking Cora back.

“Peter!” Cora rushes to his side, staring wide-eyed as he retches into the toilet. 

“Peter, what did mom do?”

Peter spits out the last of the bile and shakes his head. “We were… She was…”

“This is what last night was about, wasn’t it.”

Peter nods.

“Were you together?”

Peter starts to nod before shaking his head vigorously.

“Peter,” Cora says, clearly worried, “please tell me she wouldn’t do something like that.”

“Taking my memories in the first place doesn’t exactly paint her in the best light.” Peter snaps. He sighs, “I’m sorry. That was rude.”

Cora doesn’t seem to hear him and when he looks at her, she’s crying.

“Peter, tell me she didn’t.”

Peter doesn’t say anything and that is answer enough. Cora punches a hole in the wall.

“I’ll kill her.”

“She’s already dead.” Peter says, suddenly very tired.

“Small mercies.”

“I don’t think she was,” Peter swallows, “I think it stopped after you were born.”

“You don’t think…”

“I think that nobody ever met your father.”

“I don’t know what to do with that.”

“If you want to stop fucking…”

“I should be asking you that.”

“I don’t know what I want.”

 

*** 

 

Cora finds him a therapist. Her name is Dr. Wescott and she’s a human raised by wolves. 

“You seem agitated, Peter.”

“I don’t like doctors is all. Haven’t had the greatest experiences with them.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

Peter shrugs. “This wasn’t my idea, but it’s as good a plan as any. It’s what you do when you’re raped. Go to therapy, I mean.”

“As a wolf, I’m sure you don’t need to be told that the greatest scars are often invisible to the naked eye.”

“I don’t want another scar. I want her claws out of me.” Peter rubs the back of his neck absently. 

“You wish to regain all of your memories.”

It’s a statement as much as a question. Peter nods.

“I’ve gained a few. My nephew’s first girlfriend, my daughter, now this. I’m scared of what I might discover, but I won’t just wait for the next trigger either.”

“You’ve had control taken from you time and again. It’s natural to want to take it back.”

“Will you help me?”

Dr. Wescott smiles kindly. “In every way I know how.”


End file.
